


Healing Together

by Sage_76037_Slaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eli is a good brother, Emerald went through alot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_76037_Slaughter/pseuds/Sage_76037_Slaughter
Summary: This is all fiction.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Emerald Naomi. I have an “older” brother named Eli. We're technical twins except he was born two month before me. We were pretty close, and the first few years were magical. Then some extremely messed up stuff happened, and things were never the same. Both of us were suffering behind locked doors. It took a long time for either of us to realize this wasn’t healthy. Keep in mind I’m only doing this because my therapist suggested it, so take what’s written with a grain of salt. Anyways when I was 12 my “mother” committed suicide. And the story starts when I’m 13, almost 14. Read with caution.


	2. Where Am I

Emerald slowly came to the feeling of being underwater fading away. She looked around and started to panic, not recognizing the room she was in. Where am I? How did I get here? Where is he? Is he going to hurt me again? “Emy, are you ok?”Asked a gentle voice. Emerald looked over at the form of her brother, his gentle blue eyes filled with concern. His wings fluttered as emerald smiled and nodded, “ yeah Eli, I'm here. Do you know where “here” is?” Her voice was scratchy and her throat burned. Concern and fear flooded Eli’s face, “don’t you remember? You were only asleep for an hour.” That doesn't make sense. There is no way all of this could happen in an hour, just a few minutes ago I was in the basement in pain. Pain. It was then that Emerald realized she was not in as much pain as usual after punishment for one thing or another. It seemed like Emerald was always in trouble. She took stock of her body feeling badges covering most of it. A hard cast kept her from moving her right arm, and looking down at the scars that covered her body. Her wings were pulled into her back making it appear that she didn’t have any. The one part of her that had not been hurt, ever. She turned back to Eli and shook her head, immediately wishing she hadn't as the room began to spin. “Ok I’ll try to sum up what happened. What is the last thing you remember?” Eli said, forcing a smile onto his face.  
Emerald thought for a second, she remembered being thrown to the floor in the basement hearing a crack as she landed on her arm at a weird angle. Her vision went dark at the now too familiar feeling of being gently pulled underwater, a feeling of peace and nothingness surrounding her. “I remember being at home.” Eli’s face fell. Did I say something wrong? Is he mad? Will he hurt me? No Eli wouldn’t hurt me. Would he? “Em?”Eli said calmly but not able to keep the hurt out of his voice. Emerald looked up at him as he said, “ that was two weeks ago.”  
Emerald was stunned by his words, Two weeks? Sure she had blinked out for a day or two before, but two weeks? Emerald regained composure as Eli started the story where her consciousness stopped.

\\\\\\\\\

Eli was finishing his homework when he heard a soft knock on his door, he would have thought he was imagining it if he hadn't been expecting it. Emerald had disappeared a few hours earlier, Taken to the basement by their father, if you could call him that. But Eli was still filled with terror when Emerald limped in covered in blood. “ Em are you ok, what happened?” he asked, rushing to her side in case she collapsed. There was a cut on her head that was spewing blood. “I’m fine,” she said. “Your head is bleeding really bad,” he said. Emerald wiped some blood out of her eye, “don’t worry, these cuts are dramatic but they don’t do much.” Eli looked her in the eye shocked, then he realized something else was off. One of Emerald’s eyes had shifted from the usual dark brown to an almost golden yellow. Emerald broke eye contact first, “ I just came to get some clothes, I’m fine I’ll get through this, but you aren't safe here anymore. We need to leave.”   
Eli crossed to the wardrobe on one side of the room taking out a plain grey dress and first aid kit handed both to Emerald with one question, “When do we leave?” Emerald smiled a guarded smile and said “as soon as possible.” Before turning and limping to the bathroom across the hall.   
Eli stood in the middle of the small shared bedroom trying to process what had just happened. As he heard water come on in the bathroom he came to his senses. He returned to the wardrobe and removed six pairs of clothes, three for each of them, and put them in a backpack with two small blankets. Then he snuck down to the kitchen and as much food as would fit in the backpack, along with four bottles of water.  
Emerald was back in the bedroom and she looked completely different. She was wearing the grey dress, black stockings, boots, and her hair was brushed back into a neat braid down her back. Eli was surprised by how healthy and unhurt she looked after just 45 minutes. She turned around when she heard him come in, “ Evening.” Eli was shocked by how calm she was. “How are you feeling?” She picked up a comb and slowly walked over to him, “Do you want the truth, or a fabrication?” “The truth.” he said “I’m in extreme pain and I think my arm is broken.” She said combing his blond hair down. Eli backed up and stared at her one eye still yellow. “Time to go, put your shoes on” She said calmly but not giving him room to ask more questions. He slipped on his own boots and tied them, then picked up the backpack as Emerald grabbed a small purse. She smiled that guarded smile again and turned to leave Eli right behind her. “Should we leave a note?” He asked quietly at the back door. Emerald looked back at him slightly confused, “ and let him find us, I don't think that is a good idea.”   
\\\\\\\\\  
While Eli was telling the story Emerald was trying to figure out where they were. She had seen rooms like this in movies and similar materials in the basement which sent a shiver down her spine as she pushed fear out of her mind. It wasn't until a nurse walked into the room and Eli stopped telling the story did she realize they were in a hospital. This is bad this is bad this is bad! They are going to know what he did to me.  
“Good morning Emerald, did you have a nice nap?” The nurse asked with an overly cheery voice. Emerald just raised an eyebrow and didn’t say anything. Eli picked up on her silent panic, “I think she has insomnia.” Now the nurse looked confused. Emerald just laughed a little which made her ribs ache. “Ansomnia, Eli.” She said quietly, “I don't remember anything that happened in the last two weeks.” If anything the nurse looked even more confused. “But it’s not a big deal, it happens sometimes. I just blink-out for a while,It happens. When will I be discharged?” The rest of the day passed slowly, Emerald trying not to blink-out. Eli wanted them to stay at the hospital until they found somewhere to go. So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've done this so


End file.
